maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Non-Marvel and Disney Heroes
All Revamp helpers, this page was Heroes. This page will be only Disney Heroes eventually. As I make the new Heroes pages, I will remove from this list. Big Hero 6 GoGo Tamago/Lionking20 Honey Lemon/Lionking20 Baymax/Lionking20 A Aang/PowerlessPaul Akasha the Queen of Pain/LordRemiem Alice Margatroid/russgamemaster Amy Rose/russgamemaster Anakin Skywalker/PowerlessPaul Anakin Skywalker/Shadow757 Animal Man/Truelegden Angry Citizen/PowerlessPaul Apple Bloom/russgamemaster Applejack/russgamemaster Arc Trooper Echo/CardAssault1o1 Avatar Aang/Goldencahill B Bail Organa/Shadow757 Ban/Yasuho Bass/russgamemaster Beanball Roger/russgamemaster Ben 10/PowerlessPaul Bilbo Baggins/TWG Bionic Onboard Buddy/russgamemaster Black Ranger (Zack)/russgamemaster Blade Man/russgamemaster Blue Ranger (Billy)/russgamemaster Boba Fett/Shadow757 Bomb/TWG Bombette/russgamemaster Bon Bon/russgamemaster Bowser/PowerlessPaul Bowser/russgamemaster Bumblebee/PowerlessPaul Butler/PowerlessPaul C Captain Falcon/PowerlessPaul Captain Jack Harkness/Truelegden Captain Jose/russgamemaster Captain Rex/CardAssault1o1 Captain Rex/PowerlessPaul C.A.T.S Charles_Barkley/russgamemaster Charlie-27/Jacky 50A Christopher Winter/Jacky 50A Chuck D. Head/russgamemaster Cirno/russgamemaster Clara Oswald/TWG Colgate/russgamemaster Commander Shepard/Darkfinalhazard Crash_Man/russgamemaster Cream The Rabbit/russgamemaster D Danny Phantom/russgamemaster Daring Do/russgamemaster Darkwing Duck/russgamemaster Darth Sidious/Shadow757 Darth Vader/Truelegden(Lock Box) Dazzle the Shadow Priest/LordRemiem DekaBreak/russgamemaster Derpy Hooves/russgamemaster Discord/russgamemaster Doctor Who/TWG Donato Mancini/Shadow757 Donkey Kong/russgamemaster Dr. Edward Richtofen Drill Man/russgamemaster Duck Hunt/russgamemaster Dust Man/russgamemaster E Eirin Yagokoro/russgamemaster Elec Man/russgamemaster Electronic Starbeast Dol/russgamemaster Elsa/TWG Emela/russgamemaster Eminem/Truelegden Eragon/PowerlessPaul Ethreain the Lich/LordRemiem EVE/TWG Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Shadow757 F Fiora Cavazza/Shadow757 Finn/Truelegden Fire Man/russgamemaster Fix-It Felix/TWG Fizzy/russgamemaster Fluttershy/russgamemaster Freeze Man/russgamemaster G Galaga/russgamemaster Gemini Man/russgamemaster Geno/russgamemaster Gilgamesh/IceBite Goku/Truelegden Go-On Wings/russgamemaster Green Ranger (Tommy)/russgamemaster Guts Man/russgamemaster H Han Solo/PowerlessPaul Hard Man/russgamemaster Harry Potter/Aspiringactor Heat_Man/russgamemaster HK-47/PowerlessPaul Holly Short/PowerlessPaul Hornet Man/russgamemaster I Inigo Montoya/TWG J Jack Bauer/TWG Jack Sparrow/TWG Jackie Chan/russgamemaster Jaden Korr/PowerlessPaul Jake/Truelegden K Kamaitachi/russgamemaster Katniss Everdeen/TWG King Dedede/russgamemaster Kitty Softpaws/russgamemaster Knight Man/russgamemaster Knuckles The Echidna/russgamemaster Kool-Aid Man/russgamemaster Kooper/russgamemaster Kunoichi/russgamemaster L Lady Bow/russgamemaster Lakilester/russgamemaster Leonidas/PowerlessPaul Little Mac/russgamemaster Luke Skywalker/PowerlessPaul Lyra Heartstrings/russgamemaster M M4rvin/Jan mathew dagdagan Magnet Man/russgamemaster Marco Rossi/russgamemaster Marisa Kirisame/russgamemaster Mars/russgamemaster Marth/russgamemaster MarXman/Jan mathew dagdagan Master Chief/PowerlessPaul Maud Pie/russgamemaster Meepo the Geomancer/LordRemiem Mega Man/russgamemaster Mega Man X/russgamemaster Megaman Zero/russgamemaster Meraeador/russgamemaster Mercurial the Spectre/LordRemiem Metal Man/russgamemaster Michael Bay/russgamemaster Michael Jackson/russgamemaster Miles Tails Prower/russgamemaster Misuzu Kamio/russgamemaster Mortred the Phantom Assassin/LordRemiem MSG Megaman and Zero/russgamemaster Misaka Mikoto/Flixwito N Needle Man/russgamemaster Nerif the Oracle/LordRemiem Night Glider/russgamemaster Nikoli Benilski/Truelegden Ninja/russgamemaster Nitori Kawashiro/russgamemaster O Oaken/TWG Obi-Wan Kenobi/PowerlessPaul Obi-Wan Kenobi/Shadow757 Octavia Melody/russgamemaster Optimus Prime/PowerlessPaul Optimus Prime/Aspiringactor Ostarion the Wraith King/LordRemiem P Pac-Man/russgamemaster Party Favor/russgamemaster Patrick Star/russgamemaster Percy Jackson/PowerlessPaul Perry the Platypus/TWG Pharaoh Man/russgamemaster Pharrel/Truelegden Pinkie Pie/russgamemaster Pit/russgamemaster Plant Man/russgamemaster Playable Dazzlings/russgamemaster Pluto/russgamemaster Po (Kung Fu Panda)/Aspiringactor Power Ranger - Ethan/Truelegden Predator/russgamemaster Preston Marlowe/Jacky 50A Prince Scarlicorn/russgamemaster Princess Cadence/russgamemaster Princess Celestia/russgamemaster Princess Luna/russgamemaster Princess Pinkorn/russgamemaster Princess Twilight sparkle/russgamemaster Princess Yelcorn/russgamemaster Proto Man/russgamemaster Puss in Boots/russgamemaster Q Queen Chrysalis/russgamemaster Quick Man/russgamemaster Qui-Gon Jinn/Shadow757 R Rainbow_Dash/russgamemaster Rainbow Dash/Truelegden Rarity/russgamemaster Ratchet/PowerlessPaul Red/TWG Reisen Udongein Inaba/russgamemaster R2-D2/TWG Revan/PowerlessPaul R. O. B. The Robot/russgamemaster Rokko Chan/russgamemaster Rosalina/russgamemaster Rumia/russgamemaster Russgamemaster/Hero Ryuji Iwasaki/russgamemaster S Sakuya Izayoi/russgamemaster Sandy Cheeks/russgamemaster Sans/Captain Zeroth Saturn/russgamemaster Saxton Hale/LordRemiem Scootaloo/russgamemaster Sergeant Calhoun/TWG Severus Snape/russgamemaster Shadow Man/russgamemaster Shrek/russgamemaster Simba/Lionking20 Slithice the Naga Siren/LordRemiem Snake Man/russgamemaster Solaar/russgamemaster Solomon Grundy/PowerlessPaul Sonic the Hedgehog/russgamemaster Space Sheriff Gavan/russgamemaster Spark Man/russgamemaster Spike/russgamemaster Spitfire (My Little Pony)/russgamemaster Splash Woman/russgamemaster SpongeBob SquarePants/russgamemaster Squidward Tentacles/russgamemaster Starlight Glimmer/russgamemaster Stella/TWG Stick Straw/russgamemaster Steve of Mineland/ Blazikenisawsome Stung Hornet/IvanRider Sunset Shimmer/russgamemaster Sweetie Belle/russgamemaster T Takeo Masaki/Truelegden Tank Dempsey/Truelegden Tengu Man/russgamemaster TF2 Demoman/Jan mathew dagdagan TF2 Pyro/Jan mathew dagdagan TF2 Scout/Jan mathew dagdagan The Demoman/LordRemiem The Doctor/PowerlessPaul The Engineer/LordRemiem The Great And Powerful Trixie/russgamemaster The Heavy/LordRemiem The Medic/LordRemiem The Pyro/LordRemiem The Scout/LordRemiem The Secret Apprentice/Aspiringactor The Sniper/LordRemiem The Soldier/LordRemiem The Spy/LordRemiem Tornado Man/russgamemaster Traxex the Drow Ranger/LordRemiem Tresdin the Legion Commander/LordRemiem Trini Kwan/russgamemaster Twinbats Ryno/russgamemaster U V Vanellope von Schweetz/russgamemaster Vehrn/russgamemaster Vent/russgamemaster Vile/russgamemaster Villager/ Blaikenisawsome Vinyl Scratch/russgamemaster W Waddle Doo/russgamemaster WALL-E/TWG Warrior/Jacky 50A Watt/russgamemaster Wii Fit Trainer/russgamemaster Wreck-It Ralph/Truelegden X Y Yamato Man/russgamemaster Youmu Konpaku/russgamemaster Yoda/Shadow757 Yoda/TWG Yumiyacha/Jan Mathew Dagdagan Yurnero the Juggernaut/LordRemiem Z Zero/russgamemaster Category:Heroes Category:Browse Category:Non-Marvel